1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic control and more particularly to a barrel liner used in constructing traffic barriers and for displaying products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic barriers are widely used to delineate roadways, detours, hazardous zones and other special traffic circumstances. The barriers are sometimes composed of folding "sandwich" board forms or simple cones. Although such ubiquitous barriers are effective in certain conditions, they can, by their very design, present a hazard to traffic. Cones can easily become displaced from their intended position by vehicles striking them because they are too low below the driver's line-of-sight and drivers are unable to judge accurately where they are. As a result of such displacement, they can come to rest directly in the path of following vehicles thereby presenting a potential hazard as other drivers swerve to avoid them.
Another means for providing traffic signal devices is the use of large barrel shaped drums. Although the drums provide larger visual displays, they are large and bulky and take up much space while being transported to a site or while being stored for use.
Folding barriers present a similar hazard in that they are also difficult for some drivers to see under certain conditions. A vehicle striking such a barricade can be severely damaged and the barrier, by virtue of its metal construction, can be propelled intact into an approaching vehicle. A highly visible and stable barricade composed of flexible sturdy plastic such as the instant invention, in its preferred embodiment, provides a safe alternative to existing roadside barriers.
In addition to the above, another use for barrel type containers, or stacking containers, is to provide varying displays and are well known and have been in use for many years. The same lack of flexibility and difficulty in transport or storage also applies to displays.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide an affordable barrel which is readily assembled for use as traffic barriers.
A further object is to provide improved means for displaying merchandise for sale.
Another object of the invention is to provide an affordable barrel which may be conveniently stacked to be used as traffic signals or as a display device for merchandise.